Happy Feet/Gallery
Images of the movie Happy Feet. Movie Screenshots= Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-6.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9.jpg|The Moon happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-21.jpg|Earth in the beginning of the film happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-25.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-26.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-41.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-44.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps com-69.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-311.jpg|Mumble as an egg with his parents Memphis and Norma Jean Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-549.jpg|Mumble's egg being rolled Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-561.jpg|Memphis picks up Mumble's egg after it is dropped Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-695.jpg|A emperor penguin chick being hatched by his/her father Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-716.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg|All of the emperor penguins chicks with their dads after being hatched Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-869.jpg|Gloria chasing Mumble inside the egg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-945.jpg|"Why not?" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-951.jpg|"Okay." Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-957.jpg|Memphis let's Mumble to go on his feet Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-963.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-973.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1041.jpg|Baby Mumble with his father during the Wives' Return Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1261.jpg|Norma Jean feeding food to Mumble happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1755.jpg|"l'm being spontan-you-us." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1769.jpg|"Oh, yes." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1794.jpg|"Twinkle, twinkle, little STAR!" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1858.jpg|Mumble singing as a opera Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1868.jpg|Mumble tap dancing Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1869.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1873.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1875.jpg|Mumble spining by tap dancing Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1877.jpg|Mumble lands by dancing happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1884.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1891.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1893.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1895.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1896.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1897.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1898.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1902.jpg|Mumble's back close up happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1907.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1914.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1918.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1926.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1942.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2161.jpg|Baby Mumble in "I Wish" SkuasinHappyFeet.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2383.jpg|Mumble listening to Boss Skua's words happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2495.jpg|Mumble hiding in a hole from the skuas Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2516.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2517.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2538.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2651.jpg|Feathers in the snow happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2668.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2677.jpg|Emperor Penguins listening to Noah happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2687.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2690.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2701.jpg|Norma Jean and Memphis listening to Noah happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2744.jpg|Young adult emperor penguins putting their feathers to the sky happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2747.jpg|Feathers being in the sky of Emperor-Land happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg|A emperor penguin's chick feather in the sky happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2761.jpg|Emperor Penguins leaving Emperor-Land Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2854.jpg|Noah looking at Mumble going to Graduation Day happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2855.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2858.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2862.jpg|A crazy emperor penguin's close up happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2863.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg|A female emperor penguin watching and ignoring Mumble happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2877.jpg|"Wait up!" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2893.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2925.jpg|Emperor Penguins waiting to dive in the water in Graduation day happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2933.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2934.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2971.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2979.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2980.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2994.jpg|"What you waiting for?" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3005.jpg|Emperor penguins jumping into the water happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3006.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3007.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3010.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3014.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3015.jpg happy-feet-happy-feet-604428_714_474.jpg|The Emperor-Land penguins graduates and dive into the sea for the first time. MumblexGloria.jpg Mumblegloria swimmingtogether.jpg|Mumble and Gloria swiming up Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3222.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3819.jpg|Mumble in a tiny iceberg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3825.jpg|"Okay, fellas. Cut it out." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4005.jpg|Mumble spinning in a ice hole happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4008.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4010.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg|Mumble spinning again in the ice hole happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4017.jpg|Mumble (close) appearing out of the ice cliff in the sea happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4039.jpg|Mumble escaping from the leopard seal by getting into land happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4041.jpg|Mumble almost getting eaten by a leopard seal in the sky happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4045.jpg|Mumble and the leopard seal falling to land happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4048.jpg|Mumble and the leopard seal landing Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4111.jpg|"Let's get out of here!" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4295.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4297.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4299.jpg|Mumble in Adélie-Land close up happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4301.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4320.jpg|Mumble (left) as seen walking in Adelie-Land happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4434.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4364.jpg|"Gosh, he's eating rocks." Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4491.jpg|The Amigos as they let Mumble to learn about his feet to the Adelie Chicas happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4588.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4613.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5426.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5995.jpg|Mumble in "My Way" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7016.jpg|''My folks were always putting him down'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7026.jpg|''Down, down, down'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7033.jpg|''They said he came from the wrong side of town'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7040.jpg|''He came from the wrong side of town'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7043.jpg|''They told me he was bad'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7050.jpg|''So bad'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7054.jpg|''But I know he was sad'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7059.jpg|''So sad'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7063.jpg|''I'll never forget him'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7067.jpg|''The Leader of the Pack'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7072.jpg|"We sing the heart of our true friend, Mumble." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7085.jpg|"You are a nation of peeny-weeny, piffling, piccolini, piddly-diddly pouft!" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7093.jpg|"Together, we prevail." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7100.jpg|"ln the wisdoms, we trust." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7101.jpg|"We trust." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7111.jpg|''Look out (3x)'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7149.jpg|''Look'' Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7605.jpg|Gloria decides to come with Mumble Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8575.jpg|Mumble and the Amigos at the Forbidden Shore happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8834.jpg|Mumble swimming down from the killer whales happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8840.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8844.jpg|Mumble swimming on the bell chain happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8846.jpg|Mumble sees Lovelace getting stuck on a bell chain happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8849.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8853.jpg|Mumble holding on a bell chain with Lovelace on it Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.jpg|Mumble attempts to chase after an alien ship Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9297.jpg|Mumble falling to the water HF Cliff.JPG|The Amigos with Lovelace watching Mumble (closer) finding the Ailens. happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9378.jpg|Mumble swiming and chasing the alien ships happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9382.jpg|Mumble's water jump close up happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9446.jpg|A hook getting Mumble out of the fishing net happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9623.jpg|Mumble sleeping in the sand at the beach happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9645.jpg|A truck watching Mumble as he is laying down. Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9923.jpg|Mumble with the magellnic, chinstrap, and little penguins waiting for the fish to come at the zoo Notification Hallucination.jpg|Mumble's paranoia with Gloria, Norma Jean, The Amigos, and Memphis in the back happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10080.jpg|Mumble looking into his reflection in the Zoo Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10274.jpg|Mumble looking at people as he dances Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10518.jpg Memphisnormajean happyfamilylater.JPG|Memphis dancing with his son, Mumble RamonGracias.png|Ramón saying "Gracias" at the end of the credits |-|Posters= HAPPY FEET (2006) POSTER.jpg HappyFeet.jpg hf_poster4.jpg|Accidentally Cool hf_poster2.jpg|Cool Chick hf_poster5.jpg|Frozen Smoothie hf_poster3.jpg|Don't Be Afraid, I Love You! Happy-Feet.jpg|Early poster of the film Note: For the images of the concept arts, click here. Category:Movie Galleries Category:Galleries